Viéndote crecer
by zairadbz
Summary: Serie de One-Shots en los que se relata las diferentes estapas de la vida de Bra, y la relación con su padre.


Disclaimer: Los escenarios y los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad del Incomparable Akira Toriyama.

Este Fic trata sobre las etapas en la vida de la princesa de los saiyans. Comenzando desde su infancia, y terminando en su madurez. Cada capítulo contiene una etapa diferente. Por cierto, no os extrañe si tardo en actualizar el fic. Como son One-Shots pues tampoco creo que importe mucho la tardanza.

- No es preciosa Vegeta - preguntó Bulma a su marido - No sabes como presumo de hija con mis amigas, la única que tiene una bebé así de hermosa soy yo - la mujer no paraba de admirar la belleza del pequeño retoño que sostenía entre sus brazos.

- Esta claro que no a salido a la madre - comentó el príncipe para fastidio de la mujer.

- Ha, eso no te lo crees ni tú - se defendió la mujer - A no ser que seas ciego, es imposible que no veas el parecido que tenemos las dos - dijo la mujer acunando a la dormida Bra.

- Sí es cierto que se parece a ti- admitió el príncipe -sólo que tú en fea, y mi hija en guapa -

- Pues cuando me ayudaste a procrearla no decías lo mismo - Bulma comenzó a enfurecerse por las burlas de su marido, y eso la pequeña Bra lo notó enseguida - Ves, por tu culpa la niña a comenzado a llorar. Claro, ve que a su adorada mami la esta molestando el monstruo de papi, y la pequeña protesta -

La pequeña de Bra se revolvia en los brazos de su madre, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ésta para evitar que se callara, la bebé no paraba de llorar.

- Vegeta, vete, la asustas con tu cara - se burló Bulma, acunando a la bebé llorona.

- Yo diría que llora por ver la tuya - Vegeta le arrebato la bebé a su esposa.

Bra notó como ya no estaba en los mismo brazos que antes, así que la niña dejo de llorar y observo por un momento a quien la estaba sujetando. Con sus grandes ojos azules, observo los azabaches de su padre, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su diminuto rostro.

- Lo ves - dijo el príncipe con orgullo - La niña sabe elegir -

- Que se le va hacer... - dijo una Bulma resignada - si te prefiere a ti, yo no puedo hacer nada - dijo sin una pizca de pena - Y yo no quiero ser un estorbo, así que mejor me voy y os dejo solos -

Bulma se acercó al perchero del salón, y cogió una chaqueta y su bolso.

- Oye, oye, no intentes escaquearte - intento detenerla el príncipe.

- Yo no me escaqueo Vegeta, es sólo que no quiero interrumpir - dijo rápidamente, mientras salía cómo un rayo por la puerta.

- Genial - replicó Vegeta con fastidio - Me han encandilado al petate -

El saiyan escucho una risita de su hija, y debió su vista hacia ella para observarla. No es pasión de padre, pero Vegeta estaba convencido de que no había una bebé tan hermosa como su pequeña princesa. Bra era muy parecida a su madre, los mismos ojos azules, y el mismo cabello turquesa. La bebé lucía dos coletas, con dos lazos para aguante del cabello. Lo que le hacía lucir muy graciosa. Sus facciones eran realmente diminutas, pero preciosas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ Te parezco gracioso ? - preguntó juguetonamente el príncipe, alzando a la niña a la altura de su cara - Te voy a confiar un secreto, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie - le explicaba el príncipe juntado su nariz con la de la pequeña - Tú eres mi princesa, y te quiero más que nada en este mundo. Cuando estemos solos te llamare por lo que eres, una princesa. Pero cuando haya gente delante me comportare algo distante - seguía explicando el príncipe - Todavía eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero algún día me comprenderas. Pero para eso necesito que pongas de tu parte. Papá te quiere mucho, pero te lo demostrara poco -

La niña no paraba de reír, ya que todavía era demasiado joven para comprender las palabras de su progenitor.

- Ahora atiendeme, yo tengo que entrenar, y tú todavía eres muy pequeña para venir conmigo, así que te voy a dejar a cargo de tu hermano -

Vegeta subió las escaleras, con Bra en sus brazos. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Trunks un par de veces, después de escuchar las risas de los pequeños hombres, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿ Papá, querías algo ? - preguntó Trunks, que apenas contaba con trece años de edad.

- Sí - dijo el entregándole a su hermana - Tu madre se a ido no sé dónde, así que cuida de tu hermana -

- P..pero - Trunks no pudo objetar nada más, ya que su padre había desaparecido por el largo pasillo.

- Jo, ahora tenemos que hacer de canguros -

- Oh, vamos Trunks, no sera tan malo. Incluso puede ser divertido - Goten cargo a la hermana de Trunks, y comenzó a poner caras para divertir a Bra.

- Pues si tan divertido te parece cuidala tú, mientras yo jugare a los videojuegos - dijo Trunks tan campante.

- He, eso no vale, tiene que ser un rato cada uno -

- ¿ No decías que podía ser divertido jugar con mi hermana ? Pues ahora te encargas tú de ella -

- De eso ni hablar, yo también quiero jugar - Goten hizo un gesto con las manos en señas de frustración, olvidandose por completo de la pequeña Bra.

- Braaa - gritó Trunks tirándose al suelo, con los brazos extendidos.

Bra rió divertida mientras su diminuto cuerpo se acercaba al suelo. Por suerte, Trunks logró sostenerla, y así evitar la tragedia. El hermano mayor se puso en pie, y examino a su pequeña hermana. Después de asegurarse de que Bra estaba perfecta, la dejo encima de su cama, para poder regañar a Goten con toda libertad.

- ¡ Has visto lo que has hecho ¡ - exclamó Trunks notablemente enojado - Por poco y matas a mi hermana, estúpido -

- Bueno... bueno, no es para ponerse así, sólo fue un accidente - se justifico el hijo de Goku poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Un accidente que podría haberle costado la vida a mi hermana -

- No seas exagerado Trunks, como mucho le habría salido un chichon - razonó el más joven.

En medio de la discusión de los dos amigos, se escuchó un golpe seco. Como si algo se estampara contra el suelo. Con sus rostros extrañados y a la vez con miedo, Goten y Trunks voltearon para ver como la pequeña Bra se había estampado en el suelo. Lógicamente, enseguida Bra comenzó a llorar.

- No llores, no llores hermanita, si esto no a sido nada, yo se que eres fuerte, vamos Bra para de llorar - decía el hermano mayor, mientras acunaba a su hermana entre sus brazos.

- Ves como eso le puede pasar a cualquiera - se vengo Goten sacando la lengua.

- Ahora no es momento para eso tonto, ¿ no ves que mi hermana esta llorando ? - el llanto incesante de la pequeña era notorio por toda la Capsue Corp - Y si mi padre se entera de que la hemos hecho llorar, ¡ nos matara ! - verdaderamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba al chico.

- Oh no, y tampoco nos dará de merendar -exclamó Goten con las manos sobre su cara, como si se acabara el mudo.

- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo - al joven Trunks le salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza - Uich, pero esta niña no calla ni a la de tres -

El más pequeños de los chicos, se acercó a Bra con un muñeco de Spiderman y empezó a jugar con para hacerla callar. Pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

- Mira, mira Bra. El Duende Verde no podrá contra Spiderman - Goten hacía chocar a ambos muñecos contra sí para ver si cesaba su llanto.

Ambos niños comenzaron a desesperarse, la pequeña princesa no quería callarse. Y entonces ocurrió... La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Los dos pequeños semi saiyans voltearon el rostro rápidamente, incluida la pequeña que enseguida dejo de llorar al ver a su querido padre.

- ¿ Qué le habéis hecho a la niña ? - furioso, Vegeta le arrebato la Bebé a su hijo mayor.

- Bueno... es que... - Trunks titubeo. No sabía como explicarle a su padre lo ocurrido.

Vegeta observó unos instantes a la niña, mientras su hijo se decidía a explicarse o no. Y entonces vio un pequeño circulo rojo en la frente de su hija. Con suavidad, Vegeta rozo esa parte con su dedo incide, a lo que la pequeña respondió con un gran sollozo. El saiyan apretó los dientes de rabia, demostrando claramente su enfado.

Por su parte Trunks y Goten temblaron de miedo, la furia de Vegeta se percibía en el ambiente.

- ¿ Alguien me puede explicar qué le a sucedido a mi hija ? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados, y los puños apretados.

- Lo que paso es que Goten quiso cargar a Bra, y al muy torpe se le cayó al suelo - respondió Trunks rápidamente.

- He, eso no fue así - se apresuro a defenderse el más joven - Es cierto que a mí se me cayó, pero Trunks la salvo antes de que llegara al suelo. Lo que pasa, es que después dejo a Bra encima de su cama para regañarme, y mientras lo hacía, Bra se cayó al suelo de cabeza - explicó la verdad.

Hubo un largo silenció en la habitación, y de hecho en toda la Capsule Corp. Hasta que comenzarón a escucharse gritos enfurecidos de cierto príncipe, y suplicas de dos pequeños. Todo este sonido acompañado de las risitas de la bebé.

- Ya esta pequeña - le decía Vegeta a Bra acurrucandola contra su pecho - Esos dos mequetrefes ya no volverán a hacerte daño - le explicó con una media sonrisa, algo sádica por cierto.

Vegeta saco una pomada del botiquín que había en el baño. Se sentó en la cama con Bra en su brazos, unto con poco de pomada en su dedo índice. Para a continuación, muy suavemente ponérsela a Bra en el chichon.

La pequeña bebé sollozo al sentir como tocaban esa zona que tanto le dolía. Y al instante comenzó a llorar, ya que su padre no para de tocarle su herida.

.

- Shh, calmate pequeña, esto es para curarte - le decía Vegeta en tono suave - Nunca te preocupes por nada. Yo estaré siempre para protegerte, y jamás dejare que te hagan daño - Vegeta termino de ponerle la pomada a Bra, y la alzo en sus brazos para acercarla a su rostro - Te lo prometo -

Rato más tarde, llego la esperada hora de comer. El príncipe saiyan bajo a la cocina con su princesita en brazos, la puso en la trona, y se dirigió a la nevera.

- Vamos a ver... - vacilaba el príncipe - Este mismo - dijo sacando un potito de frutas - Mira, esto es para ti - le enseño el príncipe su alimento a Bra.

La niña aplaudió al verlo, sabía que esa era su comida, y además tenía mucha hambre. El príncipe dejo el potito enfrente de Bra junto con una cuchara.

- Venga, ahora come - ordenó el príncipe.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera. Le daba igual si los alimentos estaban fríos, los puso sobre la mesa, y se sentó dispuesto a devorarlo todo. Pero sólo le dio tiempo de darle un bocado al muslo de pollo, ya que se dio cuenta de que su pequeña lo observaba fijamente.

- ¿ No me digas que todavía no sabes comer sola ? - preguntó el príncipe.

Vegeta ya daba por echo que su bebé de siete meses comía por si sola, pero luego pensó que ni siquiera sabía hablar.

- Esta bien, esta bien - el príncipe resopló con fastidio - Ya te lo doy yo -

Resignado, Vegeta se sentó a su lado y abrió el potito de la niña. Cogió la cuchara llena del alimento, y se la puso enfrente de la boquita de la peña bebé. La niña rozó con su lengua el alimento, y enseguida apartó su boca negandose a comer. El saiyan extrañado lo volvió a intentar varias veces, pero Bra se negaba a comer.

- ¿ Pero por qué no quieres comer ? - preguntaba el príncipe intentando controlarse. Él también tenía hambre.

Lógicamente no hubo contestación, Bra no entendía nada. El saiyan decidió mirarla fijamente, haber si podía averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su pequeña. Pero después de unos segundos, la pequeña comenzó a quejarse, estaba manifestando su hambre.

Vegeta captó eso, pero no entendia porque su hija no quería comer. Se quedo observando la cuchara con el alimento de su hija, y lo acercó a sus labios. No muy convencido, Vegeta rozo con su lengua el alimento para bebés.

- Claro, esta frío -

Por fin el príncipe descubrió el gran enigma, y después de observar unos segundos el Microondas, metió el potito dentro de dicho electrodoméstico. Espero un minuto exacto, y la comida de Bra ya estaba lista para ser ingerida. En cuanto Vegeta le acercó la cuchara llena a su hija, ésta la devoro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sorprendido, Vegeta siguió dándole de comer. Y sin darse apenas cuenta, Bra ya estaba por su tercer potito.

- Esta claro que eres toda una saiyan, pequeña - Vegeta estaba orgulloso del voraz apetito de su hija.

-buburubaba - La pequeña balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, hasta que llego la ultima cucharada de su potito. Y la niña en vez de tragar, hizo una pedorreta, por lo que lleno al príncipe con restos de su comida.

Vegeta se puso rojo de furia, cerrando los ojos para contener su impulso asesino. De golpe los volvió a abrir, dispuesto a gritar a su hija cómo nunca lo había hecho. Pero sucedió algo inesperado, la bebé comenzó a reír, con esa risita tan inocente he infantil. Lo que provoco que el príncipe se parara por un momento a observar a su pequeñina.

- Pa...pr...pa - Vegeta estrecho los ojos ante los balbuceos de su hija, y prestó más atención - Papi... papi -

De repente la furia del príncipe se esfumo, y un repentino calor se encendió en su pecho. Esa sensación sólo le pasaba con su hija, era algo que no sabía muy bien como describir, pero fuera lo que fuera esa sensación era maravillosa.

- Bra, repite lo que has dicho - ordenó el príncipe en tono autoritario. Quería confirmar que lo que había oído era cierto.

- Papi - dijo la niña alegre entre risitas - Papi - repitió una vez más.

Vegeta sacó a su bebé de la trona, y la abrazo para darle un beso. Un beso bastante pringoso, ya que ambos estaban pringados de potito.

- Esa es mi niña - el príncipe estaba con el pecho hinchado de orgullo - Vamos a ver princesa, a quien quieres más ¿ a mamá, o ha papi ? -

- Papi - volvió a repetir la niña.

- Buena chica - dijo Vegeta revolviendo el cabello de su princesa - Ahora escuchame atentamente, vas a repetir lo que te diga, así juntos hundiremos a tu madre... -

Días más tarde, Vegeta siguió enseñándole el plan a su hija, hasta que por fin Bra lo aprendió a la perfección. Bulma, ajena a todo esto, termino de darle de comer a su hija, frente a la mirada de los dos hombres de su vida.

- Muy bien, esa es mi niña, se lo a comido todo ¿ verdad que sí, cariño ? - decía Bulma mientras limpiaba la carita de su pequeño retoño.

- ¿ Seguro que a mí me querías tanto de pequeño ? - ya estaba Trunks y sus celos.

- Pues claro que sí hijo mío, incluso tenía más ilusión, no ves que tú fuiste el primero - le dijo Bulma cariñosamente a su primogénito.

Mientras Trunks protestaba por falta de cariño, Bra miró a su padre, y éste asintió con la cabeza. Había llegado el momento.

- Ma... - Bulma y Trunks dejaron de hablar al ver cómo Bra parecía que iba a decir algo.

- ¿ Sí cariño ? - dijo su madre ilusionada de escuchar a su pequeña bebé hablar.

- Ma... mamá... vieja -

Bulma se quedo quieta con Bra en brazos. El silenció inundó la sala. Trunks no se atrevía a reírse por miedo a su madre. Sin embargo Vegeta no pudo contenerse una pequeña risa.

- Ve...Vegeta - Bulma pronunció el nombre de su marido lentamente, y con los ojos cerrados - ¿ SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ LE HAS APRENDIDO ESO A LA NIÑA ? - hasta que finalmente estallo.

- Yo no le he aprendido nada, seguramente lo habrá deducido ella sola -

- SOÌS IGUAL EL PADRE Y LA HIJA - Bulma dejo a Bra encima de Vegeta y se marcho de allí echando chispas.

Trunks ya se había marchado antes, por si acaso le caía la bronca a él.

- Bien echo princesa, formamos un buen equipo - la bebé sonrió, y con sus manitas toco el rostro de su padre - No te preocupes por la bruja de tu madre, ya te prometí que nunca dejare que te hagan daño - Vegeta juntó su nariz con la de su hija. Ésta comenzó a reír con ganas, para el saiyan escuchar la hija de su risa no tenía precio.

Y así padre he hija comenzarón a ser cómplices, juntos harían coger muchas rabietas a Bulma.

**Este es el final del primer capítulo, cómo ya dije este fic va sobre las diferentes etapas de la vida de Bra. Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo.**


End file.
